Bed of Fire sequel to Picture of Ice
by riviera41797
Summary: Booth receives a familliar photograph, but the person who took the photograph is dead...so who sent it this time? sequel to Picture of Ice now complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've never written a sequel before, so I figured why not write a sequel for the first story I ever wrote? Hope you enjoy! – R –

Bed of Fire

Sequel to "Picture of Ice" by Riviera41797

Seeley Booth leaned back in his office chair, his eyes scanning the scattered pile of papers before him, strewn across his desk. _I'm more behind on reports that I'd realized_ he thought ruefully, leaning forward again snatching his coffee cup up from his desk. He stood quickly and was about to exit his office when the mail clerk nearly ran right into him.

"Oh! Excuse me Agent Booth, these just came for you," the young man said, thrusting the 8 x 10 envelope at him.

Frowning down at the envelope that said in big bold black letters, "PHOTOGRAPH DO NOT BEND", he glanced up at the young man and smiled "Oh…thanks" he said, not recognizing the new mail clerk. _Must be a new guy_, he thought absently

Retreating back into his office, he set the coffee cup down on the edge of his desk, and sat on the corner, ripped open the envelope.

He slid an 8 x 10 photograph out, and examined it. It was a picture of Bones, except…. this looked familiar somehow. Eyebrows drawn, he searched his memory for why he felt as if he'd seen this before. Then he remembered, and stood up; as if electrified, this is the same picture from the series he'd received from Jenny Montgomery/Jenny Mattson! But…. she was dead, so who was sending this same picture now? He wondered, concerned.

Tossing the photograph on his desk, coffee forgotten, he withdrew his cell phone, and he quickly dialed Brennan, hoping she'd pick up. His heart racing as he paced his office, she finally answered, sounding out of breath.

"Brennan" she answered the same way she always did, he noted with a small smile, grateful she answered.

"Bones! Where are you?" he barked out quickly, more harsh than he intended

"I just got home….Booth…." she trailed off, her voice took on a confused tone, and she was quiet

"What….what is it Bones?" he was greeted with silence

"Bones? Come on, talk to me here…."he said impatiently into the phone "What's going on? What's wrong?" he demanded

after a pause, she answered him : "Booth….it's the strangest thing….there is a pitcher of ice on my counter…and its just begun melting"

end chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Bed of Fire

Chapter 2

The man smiled at how he imagined Agent Booth would react to that first photograph. He must have been shocked, yes. His only wish was that he could have been there to see the look on his face, but that simply wasn't a possibility. He'd see him soon enough.

Agent Booth also must have also been confused, since the previous photograph sender was no longer of this world. The man paused a moment reflecting on that fact. Leaning back in his home office chair, he templed his fingers beneath his chin, contemplating. His gaze falling on the array of photographs and degrees adorned on his wall. One photo stood out. Capturing the true Jenny. Her eyes alight with life, her blonde hair cascading around her shoulders. This was how she should be remembered. Not some crazy, depressed woman who commits suicide in a federal agents master bedroom, after attempted murder.

The man sighed.

She had felt so alone, so devastated, she was pushed to take her own life. He shook his head sadly. A lone tear tracked its way down his cleanly shaven cheek. Impatiently, he wiped it away. This was why he was doing this, he reminded himself sternly. He was doing this for Jenny. Although her motives were not the purest, she too was a human being, who felt love, and the desire to be loved. She too deserved retribution. She would have that retribution. He wanted Agent Booth to feel that same kind of pain that he did, upon finding Temperance Brennan dead by her own hand. The man smiled. He would be the man to make that happen.

Then, and only then, could he feel Jenny could truly rest in peace. The first step was in place.


	3. Chapter 3

Bed of Fire

Chapter 3

Seeley Booth slammed into Temperance Brennan's apartment, tie askew, shirt rumpled, and looking very upset. He kicked the door shut and strode purposefully towards his startled partner, who was in the midst of working on a jigsaw puzzle of the great pyramids of Egypt. A cup of tea sat on the edge of the table, tea bag floating in the dark brew, steam drifting upwards, scented with peppermint and chamomile.

He had a little trouble getting from his office at the FBI to her apartment after opening the envelope with the picture, and traffic on the beltway was a bitch. He was glad she'd decided to take this week off to work on her book, and to just relax without leaving the country to work on some mass grave. He was grateful he had no case he needed her assistance on, so he didn't have to pull her off of her vacation.

"Booth, come in" she said sarcastically, her gaze dropping back down to the puzzle. Her brown was creased in a frown of concentration; however a look of irritation flickered across her features briefly, as her eyes lifted to meet his.

"Bones, how many times have I told you and told you, you HAVE TO LOCK YOUR DOORS" he nearly shouted at her, his hands on his hips, brown eyes blazing with anger.

He puffed out a sigh, and paced around her apartment.

She blinked at him, unfazed, and went on with her puzzle. "I guess I was distracted when I got home. Sorry Booth" she said absently. She tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear, and straightened up from her bent position.

She set the small piece of puzzle down, and very deliberately walked past Booth, and locked the deadbolt. Glancing at him pointedly, she went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and after a moment of clinking, withdrew a bottle of beer, which she offered to Booth.

"The pitcher of ice and water is over there on the counter. I didn't touch it. You seem really upset. Are you sure this isn't just some kind of joke?" she asked him quietly. He hadn't drunk from the beer bottle she'd offered him. He was still holding it in his hand, but staring at her intently.

"There was no sign of break in Booth, or that anyone had been here" she assured him. She watched him closely.

"Bones. This wasn't a joke. The back of the picture said the same thing the first picture said when I got it."

He set the beer bottle down, and approached where she stood a few feet away. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked down into her clear blue eyes.

"Bones. Listen to me. This is serious. I am not going to go through again what Jenny put me through last year when I almost lost you. I want you to pack your bag, and come stay with me until this is cleared up, okay?" he said, his eyes boring into her own, telling her he was not going to take no for an answer without a fight.

She pulled away, and crossed her arms over her chest "Booth! I am fine here. Look, I'm sorry I forgot to lock my door, but I don't want some lunatic forcing me out of my own home!" she said and turned away from him, running her fingers through her auburn hair. She hated it when he got all alpha male on her.

Forcing her to face him, he reached out and turned her towards him. "How do you think I felt when the paramedics said you were gone? Huh? That you were dead? I hadn't even had a chance to tell you how I….how I felt about you. I had to point a gun at them to continue their efforts to revive you." Tears were shimmering in his eyes; hurt was evident across his face.

He pulled her into his arms, feeling her relax into him. She signed and agreed sullenly "I will come stay with you Booth. Let me get some things together. Don't worry. We'll figure this out, just like we always do" she said, and pulled back, and offered him a smile.

His eyes met hers, yet he wasn't comforted. If anything, he felt even worse. They'd been seeing each other for nearly a year now, and he'd be damned if he was going to lose her now.

End this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Bed of Fire

Chapter 4

The man smiled at his handy work. He had watched from a distance as Dr. Brennan left her apartment, followed shortly thereafter by her ever present partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth. He could just imagine the FBI Agent's insistence at her staying with him, where he could keep an eye on her. _Or try to,_ he thought with a mirthless chuckle.

He knew that Booth would come galloping in and try to save the day after seeing the 1st picture he left. That was the plan, to shake him up, get Booth off his game. In time, Seeley Booth would feel the same pain he felt when he found out about Jenny's demise.

His anger simmering, the man reminded himself that it wasn't Jenny's fault she did what she did. Clenching his fists, and punching the dashboard in rage, he thought grimly: _Just like it won't be Temperance Brennan's fault when she dies just like my Jenny_. Patience was the key here; he soothed himself, releasing his clenched fists. He had wanted to grab her and get it all over with quickly, but he knew that was a recipe for getting caught. The man was too good for that.

Startled from his thoughts, he noticed they were going to be driving right by his position. He slid down into his seat, trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as he could manage. The dusty scent of the upholstery assaulted his nostrils and he struggled not to sneeze. His eyes watered, but he held it in. Finally, the large, black SUV cruised by his position. Good. Neither of them even glanced in his direction. He was good to go. He sneezed twice.

The man turned the key in his ignition, and easily maneuvered his small economy car into the spot just occupied by his nemesis. He got out of the car, and straightened his tie and jacket. Not suitable spying attire, but it would have to do. Unconsciously, he smoothed his hair back, and locked his car. He held his briefcase close to his side. He smiled warmly at the older woman exiting the building, as he held the door open for her.

"Thank you young man" she rasped out to him, beaming a wide smile, her floral frock swishing around her arthritic legs.

"No problem" he assured her as he made sure she was gone before he let the door close.

Instead of taking the elevator, he quickly took the stairs. The man enjoyed fitness, and this was a welcome burst of activity. Exiting the stairwell, he glanced to the left and right, making sure he was alone.

Thankfully, no one was about. This was going much easier than he'd initially anticipated.

He walked briskly to Dr. Brennan's apartment door, and with a skill of any burglar worth his salt, picked the lock. The internet was a marvelous tool, in breaking and entering information he recalled. Again making sure that no one was paying attention, he slipped into her now quiet apartment.

He stopped a moment, taking in his surroundings. Several bookshelves, large TV, nice kitchen were what were immediately visible. Shaking his head briefly, he made his way to the master bedroom. He had all he could do not to laugh out loud in glee.

The man set the briefcase down on the bed, and popped open the latches. He withdrew his gift for her and set it up. Perfect. This should shock her enough. Of course the chance is great that Booth will be with her, if that is the case, all the better.

He smiled. Ideally, he would have liked to set this up at Booth's home, but he knew that he would take Brennan there, so this was nearly as good.

After snooping about her home, he found her home office, complete with fax machine as he'd hoped. He took the next picture out of his file folder he brought along in the briefcase, and faxed it to Booth's personal line at his office at the Bureau.

He closed the briefcase, and went methodically through the apartment, removing his fingerprints from any surface he'd touched. With a smile, he left her apartment as he'd left it….for the most part anyway.

End chapter 4

A/N: You guys out there reading this? Just making sure! –Riviera-


	5. Chapter 5

Bed of Fire

Chapter 5

Following the previous day's events, there was no way in hell that Seeley Booth was going to leave his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan alone, even at his place that he'd always considered secure. Even after the whole Jenny Montgomery debacle that happened last year, he still was satisfied at the security. Plus, Bones wasn't your average female, who'd cower in a corner, she was the type to get right in someone's face and fight back. It was something he loved and admired about her.

On his way to his office, Booth whistled, content in knowing that his Bones was safely sleeping at his place, still on her vacation. She put up a big fight, wanting to not only go back home, but to go in to work, to keep busy, since security was so tight. He didn't want her to sacrifice her much deserved vacation because of some lunatic out there, so she finally relented. After he was off work tonight, he was going to take her back to her place to get her laptop, and her car, although he wasn't comfortable with her out on her own, she vehemently insisted on that one freedom. She loved to wave that huge gun of hers in his face, that she had it, and could protect herself while alone. He had all he could do to take the damn thing away from her, but he'd save that fight for another time.

Booth spied a box of doughnuts in the coffee room, and made a quick detour to grab one before they all disappeared. Filling a cup of coffee, doughnut in hand, he smiled as he made his way to his office. He nodded to his co-workers and his assistant as he entered his office.

Seeley Booth set the coffee and pastry down on his desk, and began to survey the day's workload. He sifted through a pile of completed reports that needed signatures from various people, and waited for his computer to boot up.

He picked up is coffee cup and took a cautious sip, in an effort not to scald his mouth. It was perfect. He took a bite of the doughnut and set both items back on his desk. He leaned back in his chair, and noticed something sitting on the incoming fax tray.

Standing and walking over to the machine, he picked up the sheet of paper, and turned it over, when he did so, his heart plummeted and he couldn't breathe. It was the second in the series of pictures that Jenny had sent him last year. Same picture, same words on the back. His eyes scanned the top of the sheet, to see if there was a number from which it had been sent from, and upon seeing the number, reached into his inner coat pocket and dialed for a team to go to Bones' apartment. The fax had come from her home, and judging from the time, not even minutes after he'd insisted she leave yesterday afternoon.

Booth left his recently acquired coffee and pastry, and hurried back out of the office to his SUV, to meet the FBI Team at Bones' apartment. He knew he should call her first and tell her what was going on, but to be honest, fear was keeping him from doing so. He was afraid of what was happening, he was afraid of what could happen to her. He knew she was strong, and was not afraid of this, but he was. He also realized she'd be very angry that he didn't tell her about this upfront, but he would, he promised himself mentally. _I'll call her just as soon as I get to the scene, and get a feel for this…_

End this chapter!

A/N: Thank you to those who took the time to send me a review of your thoughts. I appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys – glad you're out there reading and enjoying this! More to come soon! – R -

Bed of Fire

Chapter 6

Five minutes after her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth left his apartment and the lock engaged, Temperance Brennan's eyes popped open, and her gaze met the ceiling above her. The bedroom was dark and cool, the sheets tangled around her legs. Unmoving, she shifted her eyes to the left at the alarm clock on the night stand beside her. She knew there was no way she was going to fall back asleep now, her mind was already busy, and it was sometimes hard to shut off when she was tired, much less when she was awake. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she puffed out a sigh, untangled her legs from the sheets, stood and stretched.

Yawning, Temperance encased herself in the robe off the end of the bed, and slid it around her shoulders, knotting the belt at the waist, making her way to the kitchen to see about some coffee. She wasn't hungry at all, having had a huge dinner the night before.

Booth's apartment was dark and quiet, the blinds drawn. Making her way into the kitchen, she placed the palm of her hand on the side of the glass carafe to see if the coffee was still warm. Startled at the heat of the glass, she pulled her hand back, surprised at the heat still emanating from it. Shaking burnt hand, she reached to the hooks beneath the cabinets and pulled out a "Worlds Best FBI Agent" mug, and poured herself a cup of the steaming brew. Taking a cautious sip, she inhaled the scent of the coffee and gulped it down. Warmth spread through her body as the caffeine began to take effect, and she began to feel more alert.

Sitting on the edge of his sofa, Temperance thought about what she was going to do today. Her eyes skipped around his deserted apartment. Frowning, she glanced at his large TV and assortment of movies. She really didn't want to spend her vacation staring mindlessly at a television screen; she preferred to stay busy, physically and intellectually.

Her eyes drifted over to Booth's desk. No computer. She also had nothing to read, and wasn't interested in the western novels that Booth seemed to favor. Not even a newspaper she thought rolling her eyes.

Taking a sip of the hot coffee, she decided she'd take a shower and have a cab take her over to her apartment so she could get her laptop and maybe work on a few chapters of her book. Surely, Booth wouldn't mind. They were going to go over there after he was off work anyway to get her car anyway…and she'd be careful, she could take care of herself if she had to.

Smiling, she went off to take a shower and get started on her day.

End this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the reviews – sorry for the delay- hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 7

Booth made his way cautiously into his partners home. His team was on the way here to process her apartment, but he wanted a moment alone to see what was going on, on the off chance this person was still here, however unlikely that seemed. He forced himself to remain calm, because Bones needed him to figure this out. He would not allow anything to happen to her like what had happened last time. He'd loose his mind if something happened to her again.

"FBI! Is anyone there?" Booth called out forcefully, following all steps in FBI procedure in securing an invaded home.

His eyes skipped across the spacious top floor apartment. Her home was quiet, and it quickly became evident that no one was here. Using caution not to disturb any potential evidence, he nudged open her bedroom door with the toe of his shoe, light filtered in from the gauzy, filmy white sheers that fluttered in the breeze of the slightly opened window. From across the room, he spotted something lying on her bed. Hurrying over, he put away his gun he'd drawn when he arrived, and crouched next to the bed to examine what had been left.

It was a doll, maybe a cheap knock off of Barbie, made to look like Bones. A blue lab type coat, but more frightening, was a knife was protruding out from the center of the doll, effectively severing the plastic doll in half. Placed carefully next to the doll was the 3rd in the series of photographs that Jenny had sent him last year. It was a picture of himself and Bones entering the FBI building, his hand placed at the small of her back, the reverse side said "Still watching her Agent Booth".

Cursing under his breath, he rose, and closed his eyes a moment. The next picture that Jenny had sent was Bones in the shower, at home, alone. He had to stop this person before it went any further.

His mind racing, he thought of the people who had access, or knew about those original pictures. None of this seemed like it was the work of a cop, but someone with extreme anger towards him….he had no idea why though. Remembering the day he'd found Bones incased in ice, in his own bathroom, his breath caught, and he scrubbed his hand over his face.

Recalling that she was at his place, unaware of what was going on, he gulped guiltily. Bones would be furious that he didn't call her right away, regardless his intentions or reasons. Before he could react to that train of thought, the crime scene tech's arrived, distracting him.

_1 hour later_

Frowning, Brennan glanced around her apartment building at the obvious FBI vehicles, crime scene van, and Booth's SUV parked haphazardly around the entrance. _What was going on? _She wondered suspiciously, as she made her way into the building.

A FBI agent was at the entrance of the elevators, and held up a palm facing her "Excuse me ma'am, do you live here?" the older agent questioned, eyeing her warily

"Yes. I do live here. I would imagine Special Agent Seeley Booth is upstairs right now in apartment 2B correct?" she said, without another word passing the surprised man into the elevator.

Jabbing the 5 button on the elevator impatiently, her anger rising, the small car swiftly took her upward towards where the FBI obviously were congregating.

Taking deep even breaths, in an attempt to calm her rising temper, she took a step forward as the elevator shuddered to a stop on her floor. Her jaw was clenched tight, hands balled into fists. She strode purposefully to her home, ignoring the men who called after her to stop.

Her door was open; Temperance breezed in, and found her partner quickly. His back was facing her; he seemed to be lost in though as he watched the crime scene techs crawl all over her apartment

"Excuse me" she said sarcastically, "But when were you planning on letting me know what the HELL is going on here Booth?" she struggled not to shout at him and make too much of a scene

Visibly startled, he turned to face her, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline, a flicker of guilt crossed his face, quickly being replaced with his patented "Charm Smile"

"Bones! How did you get here? I was just, uh going to…you know call you..." he trailed off, gulping quickly, his adams apple bobbing, His eyes skipped across her apartment, not meeting her eyes

"How long have you been here Booth? Why didn't you call me right away?" she demanded, poking a finger into his chest

Before he could answer, a tech approached him, with the bagged evidence of the doll and the knife. "Agent Booth? The bedroom has been processed; this is the only evidence, no hairs, fibers, nothing. I am going to send this to the lab for further analysis. We confirmed the fax did originate from the fax machine here also. Same thing. No prints, nothing" the other man finished, walking away

"Bones….I was going to call you…." He began hesitantly; he ran a hand through his hair and slipped his other hand into his pocket, fingering the poker chip.

"Oh really? Before or after you went all caveman alpha male? You know how I fell about that, and yet you do it anyway. You know what? I don't need protection from you. I can take care of myself Booth" she shouted at him, her cheeks flushed red with anger. She spun on her heel and stalked out of the apartment, leaving him there with his fellow agents and techs staring at him and snickering.

End this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Temperance bypassed the elevators, instead opting for the stairs. She had no desire to deal with any FBI Agents or cops at all right now, she was so angry. From behind her she heard Booth calling her name, sounding upset. She ignored him and kept on moving.

Her breathing was fast, and she could hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears. She quickly exited the dim corridor, which led to the parking garage where her car was parked. She let the door slam shut behind her, and leaned against it briefly. The garage was deserted. She closed her eyes and took a moment to allow her breathing to return to normal, along with her heart rate.

She couldn't believe he didn't keep her in the loop on this! It was HER apartment, and it was involving her, not some random case or person. Besides those facts, he also KNEW how she felt when he did things like that. Fuming, she opened her eyes and ran her hand through her tousled hair; she stood up straight, and briskly walked towards her car, the heels of her shoes echoing in the empty garage.

Since it was mid afternoon, the garage was mostly empty, but since it was underground, below the building, it was dark, and the orange lights cast an eerie glow on the remaining vehicles parked here and there.

Absently, she rummaged around her jacket pocket for her keys, as she walked, and stopped a moment beside her car.

_Where am I going anyway?_ She wasn't going to the lab while she was on a much deserved vacation, obviously home was out. The most logical place to go of course was Booths place….but she was upset with him right now.

Frustrated she slid a hand in her pocket and realized she forgot one of the main reasons she'd come home, to get her laptop. Great. Well, she was in no mood to see him again right now, she thought irritably. Frowning, she unlocked her car, and started the engine.

_I guess I'll go the diner, and head back to Booths. It would be ridiculous to hold a grudge at him for trying to protect me, he is probably going through a lot reliving the case from last year, _she decided. _But as soon as he caught this person who was doing this, they were defiantly having a talk about his alpha male tendencies, even if what he was doing, he was doing out of love, _she thought with a small smile.

_Several hours later….._

Exhausted, Seeley Booth unlocked his apartment door and let it slide shut on its own. He'd been at the crime scene all day, and then back to the office to write up more reports and update Cullen on what was going on. His boss was not happy, he wanted this wrapped up quickly before the press got wind of a potential copy cat of last years "Iceman" case.

He removed his coat and hung it in the closet beside the door, and reached out and absently locked the deadbolt before proceeding into his apartment. Frowning, he heard the television on in the other room, he knew Bones wouldn't have left that on after she left, she wouldn't have come here after storming out, would she? He wondered, heading in the direction of the sound.

Booth was hopeful he'd find his partner waiting for him. He'd been worried sick all day, calling her cell phone, which was obviously turned off, and her home number, after the FBI techs left. He had also tried his own home number in vain. No answer. He managed to stifle his anger, being sick with worried had replaced it, yet he couldn't very well chain her in his home, although it was a fun thought, he mused.

He tossed his holster on the chair by the door, and turned to the small family room to see Bones sleeping on the couch. Her legs were crossed at the ankles, her head tilted to the side, her cheek resting on her shoulder. She looks so calm, so peaceful. Her cheeks flushed pink, her hair loose and and framing her face. He didn't want to wake her, because he knew she'd be mad. He wanted to just sit and observe her here, peacefully sleeping, and safe.

He slowly lowered himself next to her, leaned close and whispered in her ear "Bones….."

Her eyes popped open with a start, and her brows knit together momentarily, no doubt disoriented. Her eyes quickly slid to him and the frown disappeared "Booth…..hi" she said quickly, her gaze falling to her lap.

"Bones, I am surprised to see you here. Thought you'd probably be avoiding me because of earlier" he said, reaching out and grasping her hand in his own. She allowed him to hold it and didn't pull away as he thought she might. This was a good sign he thought hopefully. So far no argument

"I know. But it would have been irrational for me to go out and be alone as long as this person is out there. I figured I was safe here….at least for now. You didn't by chance bring my laptop did you?" she asked him hopefully, her eyes looking behind him for it – as if it were following him in like a stray puppy

"Yeah. It's in the SUV. I figured you needed it. You hungry?" he smiled at her, glad she wasn't too upset and that she was here with him

"Starving, want some Pizza or something?" she offered, reaching for the phone that was resting on the coffee table before them.

"Yeah, I'll call. Want me to go get your laptop?" he asked, snatching the phone from her hand and dialing the pizza delivery without looking up at where she had stood beside him

"No, I'll just run and get it and we'll talk about what you found at my place…okay?" she said, her eyes meeting his evenly

"Yeah….your place…." He gulped guiltily. Thankfully, he was saved and the person on the other end of the phone who wanted to know what he wanted to order.

When he looked up again, Bones had already disappeared and he heard the door shut

Temperance made her way down the long hall of Booth's apartment building to the elevators. She jabbed the button, calling the elevator to where she waited. After a few moments, the light lit up above the doors, and a quiet ding echoed down the halls. The doors slid open and she was greeted with an empty elevator. She entered and pushed the button for the garage level.

As the small car fell, her gaze held the floor indicator. The elevator suddenly stopped at the 12th floor. The doors opened and a good looking, well dressed man about her age looked up and met her eyes. He offered her a quick smile and entered the elevator.

She met his eyes briefly and glanced back up at the floor indicator, impatient to get her laptop and get some food.

The man was standing behind her in the car, and his spicy cologne assaulted her senses, making her dizzy for a moment. She didn't want to let him know she was aware of him, so she kept her eyes trained on lit up numbers. Normally, situations like this did not maker her uncomfortable at all, but for some reason, today it did. _I must be jumpy because of this person out there after me_, she thought irritably, frowning.

All of a sudden, a strong arm circled her waist, and a foul chemical soaked rag was shoved in her face. Her first thought was to hold her breath, not to breathe in what could only be chloroform, and as she thought this, she inhaled deeply, and within seconds, was unconscious.

The man smiled and lifted the doctor into his arms, before she could collapse onto the floor of the elevator. From out of his pocket, he withdrew a folded sheet of paper, and carelessly tossed it behind him.

He exited the elevator on the 2nd floor, thereby preventing the security cameras on the garage level from detecting his presence. He'd already sprayed the 2nd floor stairwell cameras with black paint.

Gazing down at the doctor, he whispered "Soon. Soon your partner will feel the same pain I did when I learned Jenny was gone"

End this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Booth cheered, and pumped his fist in the air, as the baseball team he was watching on television made another home run, putting them in the lead. A commercial came on for some new vacuum, and still smiling about the game, he rose, and walked into his kitchen to grab a beer before the game came back on.

Stopping a moment, he frowned and glanced at the front door. Where in the world was Bones anyway? She said she was going to get her laptop, but that was over 10 minutes ago, he realized checking his watch. Opening the refrigerator, snagging a beer, he popped the top, took a long swallow, and head back to the living room.

Not bothering to sit down, he slid his cell phone out of the charger and called Bones' cell phone. From somewhere in his apartment, he could hear it ring. Great. She left it here.

Sighing heavily, Booth put the beer and phone down, and strode over to the door to go find her. He really didn't want to miss the game, but he was beginning to get worried. He knew this building was secure; there were security cameras everywhere, and a front doorman, so nothing could have happened to it? He thought uneasily. His mouth dry, he swallowed, and took a breath.

Worried now, he quickly left his apartment, and jogged down to the elevators, where he impatiently pushed the call button for the elevator to come to where he waited. The floor indicator showed it was on the 2nd floor. Pacing in the corridor, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and finally heard the ding, as the doors slid open.

Taking two fast steps, he entered the empty elevator. He had been hoping that his partner would be coming up from downstairs, and was more concerned than ever when she was not there.

There was a folded piece of paper on the floor of the elevator though. Curious, he crouched to pick it up, and unfolded it as the doors swept shut. The elevator didn't move, awaiting his response as to which floor he wanted to go to.

The paper was thick, almost like photo paper, he noted absently, concentrating on unfolding it carefully. His heard nearly stopped when he saw the picture. It was a copy of the 4th in the series of pictures Jenny had sent him last year….of Brennan in the shower, and on the back it read on the back, as it did on the original "Time is running out". Swearing he punched the wall of the elevator, shattering the mirrors that surrounded him. He felt blood trickle down the back of his hand. Ignoring the pain, wiping the blood on the side of his black shirt, he stood a moment, closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. How could he have been so stupid to let her go, to let her out of his sight for even a moment!? What was he thinking! He raged inwardly

After a moment, he pushed the "open doors" button and quickly head back to his apartment. His mind racing at the implications, he entered his apartment in a rush, ignoring the baseball game and beer. He snatched his keys and cell phone and left his home in a rush, hoping he could find her before it was too late.

Tears of anger and fear burned behind his eyelids as he recalled finding Brennan incased in ice, the paramedics telling him she was gone….

His resolve strengthening, he refused to let that happen again. And when he found whoever was doing this, they'd pay.

End this chapter.

A/N: Okay – I am not getting very many reviewers – are you guys even out there reading this? Should I continue?

-R-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The man smiled down at his prisoner. Her capture was much easier than he'd originally anticipated. He had been concerned at witnesses, or problems with her attempting to defend herself, but the chloroform did its job nicely, he mused to himself, a manic smile plastered on his face. Having no experience with the drug before, only what he'd read in books and seen in movies, he had little information to go on initially, however the internet provided all the information he could possibly need.

He absently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes were closed. Her pink lips were slightly parted, shallow breaths emanating from them. Knowing he had a while yet before she regained consciousness, he felt calm, at ease in his observance of the beautiful doctor.

Now all he had to do was send the one last picture of Brennan to her partner, Agent Booth, and his mission would be complete. Jenny's death would be properly avenged, and he could successfully move on with his life with a clear conscious. In his heart, he felt no guilt, for in his mind, he was doing no wrong. An eye for an eye. That was his motto.

Taking a few steps into the room, the man lowered himself into the wooden, straight backed chair beside the bed where Dr. Brennan lie asleep, unaware, under his control, and defenseless. The room was dark, the blinds tightly closed, not allowing any light to enter. The only light was a small, plain lamp beside the bed, on a simple night stand. His eyes steady on her; he recalled the day's events. It was just after midnight now.

It had been helpful that Dr. Brennan was as slender as she was; he had little difficulty carrying her in his arms to his waiting vehicle, where he gently placed her in the back seat, and covered her with a blanket. She didn't stir in the very least, which pleased him, and he was mildly surprised that no one was about, and that there was actually very little traffic, everything was working in his favor. Jenny surely must be smiling down on him from Heaven, pleased at his actions in her honor.

It was unfortunate that Dr. Brennan had to be sacrificed in this manner, but it really could not be helped, he assured himself. He leaned back in the chair, crossed his legs, and continued to gaze at the young woman thoughtfully. He folded his hands in his lap patiently.

Agent Booth had to be punished had to be held responsible. Booth had to feel the pain that he himself felt when he received the news his Jenny was gone, the man reminded himself sternly. Getting caught was of course simply not an option. Having had been so careful up to this point, and suspicion didn't point in his direction at all. Neither the police, nor the FBI had called or visited him, just as he'd hoped.

He laughed at his own brilliance. He had worked hard to put this plan in action. Jenny had of course been found in Agent Booth's apartment, in his bed, where she ultimately wanted to be.

There was no way for him to put Dr. Brennan there and have her meet her end there, nor could he end her existence at her own home, as it was being closely watched by the authorities. The next best thing would be where he was now. No one would think to look here until it was much too late.

It took him 3 months on the waiting list to secure this location, but in his mind, it was well worth the price. The supplies he needed were in the closet of the room, and everything was set.

His eyes scanned the small, dark room. On one wall, was the closed blind, the opposite wall was his masterpiece. Just as his Jenny had been following Dr. Brennan, and put pictures of her all over the wall, he instead, plastered the wall with every picture he could locate of his Jenny. Her features were all over the entire wall of the small bedroom. Some candid, some professional, others were taken from a distance. The effect was stunning, and would send a message. A strong message.

Raising from his seated position, he quietly left the room and began the next step.

End this chapter.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and letting me know you are all out there reading. I appreciate it very much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been just over 9 hours since she'd been taken, and Booth had no new information. No ransom request, no phone call, nothing, and he was at the end of his rope. He knew that there was one more picture yet to come, and the waiting was killing him. He wasn't allowed to work the case because she was his partner, much to his dismay. He had gone head to head with Cullen on it, but made no leeway. His boss refused.

Booth pointed out to Cullen that he had worked the Gravedigger case, but his boss refused, saying the circumstances were different, as Hodgins was involved then. Thankfully, everyone was keeping him in the loop, knowing about his partnership with her. The pity in their eyes angered him though, and Booth had all he could do not to totally lose his cool. It didn't seem like they were working hard enough or fast enough. Booth had a gut feeling time was running out.

Angela was totally inconsolable; Zach was doing his best to compare information on both cases, to see if there were any similarities, as to whom it could be doing this. Cam seemed indifferent, and Hodgins was busy trying to keep Angela distracted. He had no idea where to reach Russ, much less her father, so that idea was out. He wished he did, because Max may have more information on where to look, who to talk to, him being a masterminded criminal.

Swallowing, and shifting his eyes, as if someone could hear what he'd just considered, he was ashamed at the very thought. His job was to uphold the law, not look for assistance because of a situation he had no control over. Booth tipped his head back and closed his eyes a moment.

After a moment, he stood abruptly and began to pace. Feeling useless in his office, he stopped pacing and decided to go back to Bones' apartment and see if there were any clues he could have missed there before. Perhaps there would be something on her answering machine, a note….something. Then he'd go back to his place, to the parking garage to see if he or the crime scene techs overlooked anything. Normally, on cases, he was use to Bones being at his side, picking up things he missed, or vice versa.

The image of Brennan in his apartment incased in ice in his bathtub, her lips blue kept running through his mind, over and over. Her on ice, her in the ambulance. The paramedics telling him she was gone. It was horrible flashbacks he had no control over.

He had to find her. But he had no idea where to even begin.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance Brennan struggled up from unconsciousness. She felt drugged, heavy. Her limbs leaden. She also felt exposed somehow, and cold. She could feel her bare flesh unclothed, which confused her. How could her skin be exposed? She was fully clothed earlier…wasn't she? Searching her memory, she remembered leaving Booths' apartment go and get her laptop, but nothing after that.

Her eyelids felt too heavy to open, so she just lie where she was, and listened to her surroundings. She could hear movement in her general vicinity; however she had no memory of how she had gotten to where she was. _How do I always manage to get myself into these situations _she wondered sleepily

_I must be with the person sending those photographs_ she surmised logically. With much effort, she managed to crack open one eyelid. _This room seems familiar somehow_ she thought to herself, her mind racing at where she could be, and how she could escape. Hearing the other person approaching, she quickly let her eyelid fall closed. Unconsciousness threatened to overwhelm her again, and she struggled against it.

She felt fingertips against her forehead, brushing her hair off her forehead gently. "Nearly time Doctor" the man whispered to her.

Wanting to cry out, to let him know she could hear him, she willed her eyes to open, just as another chemical smelling cloth was shoved in her face, causing momentary panic, claustrophobia, and then nothing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The man calmly looked down at the now scantily clad Temperance Brennan. Any other red blooded man would be aroused by her, but not him. Dr. Brennan was no Jenny. She was wearing exactly the same lingerie that his Jenny had been wearing when she died.

It took a lot of illegal work to get this information, but where there's a will, there's a way. The man didn't have the means to kill her the same way his Jenny wanted to, he had a better way. A way that would insure she would not survive this time. No Agent Booth to swoop in and save the day. Not this time. Booth would soon feel the pain he felt at loosing his Jenny. Temperance Brennan dying was Jenny's wish. He was fulfilling it.

Taking one last long look at his prisoner, he tore his gaze away and stooped to pick up the 2 plastic containers. Carefully pouring the contents of each container around the single bed, his heart felt light. Happiness was nearly his. Soon, his vengeance would be complete, and he could move on with his life. Setting the 2 containers aside, he glanced over his shoulder. Still unconscious. Good.

Trailing the contents of a third container through the empty living area, he was satisfied with his work.

Thoughtfully, he gazed at the pack of matches in his hand. All it was going to take was one match. One flick of his wrist, and it would all be over.

Smiling, in one fluid motion, he lit the match…..

A/N: Huge cliffhanger, I know! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Speeding down the DC beltway, Booth was lost in thought. He'd just talked to Angela, who was in contact with the security personnel at his apartment building. Evidently, someone had sprayed black paint over strategically located security cameras. His guessed it was the person who had Brennan. There was no one else it could be, he reasoned.

Swallowing past the lump that seemed to be permanently lodged in this throat, he quickly swerved across three lanes of traffic, ignoring the blaring horns and obscene gestures people gave him. He made a split second decision to take the exit for his place, wanting to see for himself the location of these cameras. He never even noticed them in the past, taking them for granted, but wanted to get a good look at them now. Maybe he'd notice something, or something would occur to him that would break the case. Booth knew he was running out of time, he had a gut feeling the clock was ticking.

His mind wandered back to Jenny Montgomery. Recalling key points in the case, hoping to find some sort of clue, or link to where Brennan was being held now. Gripping the steering wheel in one hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. He could feel a tension headache coming on fast and furious.

He knew he wouldn't find Brennan at his house that was too easy. Nor would he find her at her own home either, as he had agents watching it, and it seemed just a little bit too risky.

_Like snatching her from your building wasn't risky? _He mentally argued with himself angrily. At that thought, he punched the steering wheel in frustration, and swore.

Pulling into his building, and parking his large SUV, Booth exited his vehicle and jogged to the building entrance from the underground lot. He glanced up at where the now replaced security camera was located. Had it not have been blacked out, it would have given him a clear shot of who took her. Angela was already going over the tapes prior to when it was blacked out, looking for any hints or clues. As of now, nothing out of the ordinary came up.

Booth jabbed the elevator button, and quickly entered the small car. The movement of the car jerked and whirred, dragging up him up to his home. Suddenly, he remembered that there was still one picture left, and if he remembered correctly, it was a picture of Brennan entering a grocery store, the picture had been taped to his front door, the message on the back saying: "Been home lately"?

Knowing he didn't get the message faxed to him within the last few hours, he hurried to his apartment door, dreading what he may find. As he approached his door, he saw from a distance something WAS there. Booth felt his heart rate increase. He ran to his door and placed both hands on either side of the picture. It WAS the same one. On the back, it the words in black marker, were different than what were on the original, this time it said

"**Dr. Brennan lies upon a bed of fire"**

_What the hell does that mean_ he wondered frantically. His gaze glanced left and then right down the deserted halls, as if an answer could be found there. He didn't even know where to start to look.

Jenny Montgomery…..he thought to himself. Obviously he couldn't ask her, she was dead. Following that train of thought, he began to pace the corridor.

_How did she die?_ He asked himself, running a hand through his hair absently

"She killed herself" he said aloud, answering his own question

_Okay…how did she try to kill Bones?_ He prodded, seeking answers, looking for any possible connection.

He puffed out a breath, recalling the painful memory "she incased her in ice" he whispered raggedly. "Copying a serial killer" he added

_Ice…ice…ice…_he thought. Finding no answer there, he went on.

_Where was Brennan when you found Jenny? _He thought. He'd rescued Bones by the time he found Jenny, so she was safe.

_Where did I find Jenny?_ _In my apartment!_ He recalled, but the likely hood of her being there was very slim. Still…rushing to open his apartment door, hoping to find Brennan where he'd found Jenny. He hurried to his bedroom, only to find his bed empty…wait. What was that laying on the pillow?

It was a matchbook. With 1 match missing.

_This makes no sense_ he thought with a frown

End this chapter!

A/N: Much thanks for all the great reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-R-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Booth flung open the door to the 20th floor, and ran to the apartment door directly beneath his own. Just as he was about to kick the door open, the fire alarms began to wail loudly. Hopefully the fire department would be there shortly to prevent this fire from spreading.

Adrenaline pumping, heart racing, he glanced around the deserted hallway, and down at the floor, where smoke was beginning to drift out from the bottom of the door. Placing the palm of his hand on the door, he found that it was warm, but not intolerably hot.

Encouraged, he tried the knob, he found it was also not terribly hot, and of course was locked. Unwilling to take the time to pick the lock, he took one step back, and with one hard kick the door banged open slamming against the interior wall.

He hurried into the smoke filled apartment, thick fumes engulfing him instantly and pouring out into the hallway. Booth coughed, and made his way into the flame filled former home of Jenny Montgomery. Sending a silent prayer of thanks he thought of this before the place was charred, he continued.

"Bones!" he shouted hoarsely, his throat burning from the heat, from the smoke. Barely able to see his hand in front of his face, he went on instinct, hoping that the basic layout of her apartment was the same as his. His eyes watered, and he coughed again.

A trail of fire led to the master bedroom. He followed the trail, watching in horror as the flames licked greedily up the walls, devouring everything in site. A fire this fast, and this hot could only be fed by an accelerant. Knowing time was of the essence, he quickly moved on.

Fear gripped him as he approached the room where he knew Temperance was. Fire had drifted around the frame of the door, making it dangerous to enter. Taking one step back, he shielded his face as best he could and hurried in.

Heat seared him, causing sweat to pour down his face, making his hands slippery. He felt as if he were in an industrial sized oven, slowly cooking to death in his own juices.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, allowing him a moment of visual clarity, he finally spotted her. If the situation were different, he'd have a hard time believing it was Bones lying on that bed. She was dressed in very revealing sexy lingerie, the same lingerie that Jenny Montgomery had worn when she'd killed herself in his apartment the year before, he realized suddenly.

Booth was having a difficult time getting enough oxygen to his lungs, and he was momentarily dizzy. He coughed again, and made his way to her side. A circle of fire had been set around the bed, and incredibly, Brennan slept on. The only logical reason for that is he drugged her. Sweat was drizzling down her forehead, her hair damp with perspiration.

Slipping his arms beneath her shoulders and knees, he lifted her easily, and pulled her small frame close to his body. He gave her a gentle shake, and called to her "Bones…._Temperance_…Come on, wake up for me here…"

Unwilling to stand around waiting for her to awaken, his eyes quickly scanned the flame filled room. Incredibly, the flames had ceased somewhat, and he was able to exit the apartment without much trouble, although his eyes burned, as did his throat and lungs. He was concerned that Bones had severe smoke inhalation, and wanted to get her to a hospital ASAP. He knew that he would also require medical attention.

As he hurried to the end of the hallway, he let out a string of hard coughs, and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, instructing the FBI to do a search of the immediate vicinity for suspects in this crime.

After what seemed like an eternity, the fire department and paramedics arrived, whisking both Brennan and himself to the nearest hospital to be checked out.

He was grateful she was alive, but more determined than ever to catch who did this.

End this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: much thanks to those who have taken the time to review - I appreciate it! - R –

Chapter 14

The man hummed to himself as he poured a fresh, hot cup of coffee. Inhaling the aromatic brew, he smiled. Great way to start the day. He felt happier than he could recall being since before his Jenny died.

Picking up the newspaper, which was folded neatly on the kitchen table, he made his way to his home office, to sit in peace and read the front page which would no doubt outline the previous days events that should have led up to the death of Temperance Brennan, and effectively forced Seeley Booth to feel what he himself felt a year ago when his beloved Jenny died.

Ideally, he would have enjoyed witnessing Temperance Brennan's demise from a distance, however he knew that it was much to risky. Authorities often watched the surrounding area for the person or persons responsible for the crime at hand. The man knew the press would answer any questions he may have.

Grinning now, he nudged the leather chair with his knee, and it rolled backward, allowing him to sit. He carefully placed his steaming mug of coffee down on the coaster, the paper beside it and lowered himself into the supple leather, reclining a moment, taking the time to savor the feeling of peace that has eluded him for so long.

Now things were square and he could move on with his life, knowing that justice had been served, and that the right thing had been done to take care of the wrong that had been done. Exhaling and opening his eyes, he unfolded the newspaper and narrowed his eyes, seeking the article in question.

Nothing on the front page….that was unusual, however with the problems the world was facing today, a local celebrity's demise may not seem as newsworthy to some as it was to others, he considered thoughtfully. Turning several pages, he finally found the article he was seeking.

"**Local Celebrity Author and Forensic Anthropologist hospitalized**_**"**_ the headline read

The man took a sharp intake of breath. After reading the report, and re-reading it again, he was angered to find out that once again, Booth interfered. This was unacceptable.

_Why must this man continue to stop what was clearly necessary?_ The man wondered irritably.

Shaking his head, he knew what his next step would have to be. It was unfortunate that this must happen, however at this point, it was unavoidable. Any other person would undoubtedly get very upset at this set back. Not him. The man prided himself on his ability to remain unshakeable calm.

The man had originally not intended harm of any kind to the FBI Agent. Now though…well…collateral damage was at this point could not be helped.

Thankfully, he'd acquired an untraceable weapon not that long ago for another issue he'd since taken care of. It would come in handy for this case.

He glanced at the framed picture of him and his Jenny on their wedding day so many years ago.

Before she refused to get the help she needed.

Before she left him.

Before she died.

His chin trembled with pent up sorrow. Anguish filled him; he managed to choke back a sob, and resolved to do whatever it took for his Jenny. She was no doubt looking down on him from Heaven, disappointed at how the recent turn of events had happened. He would do what he had to for her. For Jenny.

An eye for an eye. It was in the Bible. It was of course God's way.

Mumbling a silent prayer to his lost love, he promised her he'd finish what he started, so she could rest in peace, and so he could move on.

End this chapter

A/N: Your thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"Because I said so, that's why, now can you just be quiet for one second and let me try and figure out where the hell we are?" Booth grumbled to his partner, Bones, who was very unhappy at their current situation. They'd been in the car for over 3 hours, and now, to be honest…he just wasn't sure if they were driving the right way. Not that he planned on admitting that to her. No way.

He was holding a folded map, trying to drive and argue at the same time. So far he had managed not to go off the road, and not to reach across the seat and strangle her. He was very proud of himself at his restraint.

"Well if you would have asked directions like I said 30 miles back, we wouldn't be here now, would we? What is it with males that they refuse to ask for directions? I am sure there is an anthropological explanation behind this" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and gazing out the window.

"Must be that alpha male; always be in control issue of yours…you should talk to Gordon about it." She advised him without breaking her gaze from the scenery.

"Bones…." He warned, his eyes glared at her over the map. Her gaze was out the window so his icy stare met the side of her head. She could be so irritating!

She said nothing and sighed. They had both been released from the hospital after being treated for smoke inhalation; it was decided by the FBI, and Booth's superiors that they get out of town until they could catch this person or persons responsible. Booth of course thought it was a great idea, because who better to protect her than him? He was anxious to find out if any evidence was left behind at the crime scene that could help find the person responsible.

Temperance had argued until she nearly went hoarse about this going out of town and hiding business, to no avail. He refused to budge. She pointed out that she knew 3 types of martial arts, and had a hunting license in 3 states. His response was: "Yeah and it sure did seem to come in handy when Jenny had you last year and you nearly died, didn't it Bones? Or when this guy grabbed you and nearly killed you" She knew she wouldn't win this one after he said that in his quiet tone, and gave her that look of his with those eyes.

They'd been sort of dating on and off since last year when this all went down, and hadn't really made time for a long weekend alone. Maybe this would help their relationship grow.

While it was true she was glad she was on vacation, Brennan had wanted to stay home, work on her novel, catch up on some forensic journals she'd been meaning to read. She'd even managed to finish over half of that puzzle of the great pyramids she started. Also considered painting the spare room and the kitchen. Guess that isn't going to happen anytime soon.

Now she was off to some secluded cabin in Virginia, no internet access, no phone service other than Booth's phone. Although….the being alone with Booth part was definitely a perk, she reconsidered, sneaking a glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Booth…." She began after a long pause.

"What Bones?" he said not looking at her, he was peering at the road sign ahead

"How long do you really think are we going to be out here?" she asked, as rainfall increased. Booth switched on the wipers. Rain droplets bounced off the pavement, and instantly, small streams of water appeared beside the road.

"Until the person or persons responsible are caught Bones….hey! There's the turn. See! I told you I knew where I was going!" he smirked at her, as he tossed the folded map over his shoulder in the back seat. _Thank God,_ he thought. _I was thinking of turning back and asking directions_

"Damn near missed it because of this sudden rain thing though…." He trailed off, and made a sharp left turn onto a heavily concealed drive. The dirt road was swampy and there were mud puddles developing everywhere. _Looks like this rainfall has been a steady occurrence lately_, he noted

"And no one knows where we are, right?" she pressed on, watching him maneuver his way down a very bumpy section. He hit a bump, jostling her around in her seat. She repositioned herself and held on to the handle above the door.

"Right right. This is my brothers hunting cabin. Much nicer than some of those FBI safe houses out there. I haven't been here in years, but Jared said it was all ready for us" he said, trying to concentrate on the difficult stretch of road before them. It wound and curved its way through the forest.

Brennan had lost interest in what he was saying, as she was fascinated with the surrounding forest and ambiance. She rolled down the window a crack, and caught the moist outdoor scent, heard the chirp, twitter, tweet of birds. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a deer off in a distance.

Brennan was about to say something to Booth, she felt the SUV jolt to a stop. Looking to him, she followed his gaze. A large tree was down in the middle of the road.

"Well this is just great" he said under his breath. Shifting the SUV into park, he got out, and made his way up to the log. The rain had not subsided, so as he approached the obstruction, he looked like he was getting very wet.

"Gee Jared, sure would have been nice if you mentioned **this**…." He said to himself. Booth slid his hands in his pockets of his jacket and regarded the situation.

Brennan sat in the SUV a moment, unwilling to get out and get cold and wet herself. It wouldn't be logical for both of them to stand out there and stare at the log and get wet.

Suddenly, and without warning, a shot rang out in the woods, piercing the passenger window where she sat, missing her head by mere inches. Glass shattered inward everywhere, and Brennan held her head in her hands and pushed herself down beneath the door frame out of sight.

End this chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The man grinned manically through the downpour of heavy rain. Water dripped down his head, and down his face. He was cold and wet, but he was, nevertheless, thrilled. His heart raced at the knowledge he was doing what he was for his Jenny.

Finally a success. The man had managed to shoot Dr. Brennan, he marveled to himself.

Her partner was now on the ground, crawling towards the SUV where he'd undoubtedly left his gun and cell phone when he got out to inspect the road blockage. The man absently touched his chest, which was covered with a camouflage hunting jacket; beneath he was protected by a Kevlar vest. He was surrounded by thick, lush foliage of trees and brush. Between the rain, and the forest, he was nearly invisible to passerby on the nearby county road.

Now all he had to do was take care of Booth and his lost Jenny would be avenged, and able to rest in peace. He'd be able to move on with his life with clear conscious. Jenny would be proud. She was no doubt smiling down on him from heaven. The thought soothed and strengthened him to move onward quickly. To finish what he started.

The man made his way to the SUV, and continued to smile thoughtfully. It was brilliant really, putting that tree down in the middle of the road leading to Jared Booth's hunting cabin.

Frankly, he was surprised at Booth's recklessness at choosing such a location. Well, surprised but glad, the man reflected. If Dr. Brennan were to be protected at an official FBI safe house, his terminating her would be significantly more difficult to manage. Difficult, but not impossible, he relented. The man had played a hunch that Booth would take matters into his own hands, untrusting of others to do what he felt was his responsibility.

The man's own person investigation into possible locations in which Booth would attempt to conceal Dr. Brennan showed only this location owned by his brother. Upon finding out about its existence, the man KNEW this would be where Booth took her. Perhaps Jenny had been guiding him from the other side.

When the man heard the vehicle approach his location, he was elated at his own brilliance.

The man neared the SUV, and heard Agent Booth shouting to his partner. She, of course was not responding, the dead didn't do that.

He stepped over the thick brush and around the side of the SUV, and stood, looking down at Seeley Booth, who was looking grim, pointing his service weapon at him.

End this chapter!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate hearing your thoughts! – R -


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Seeley Booth held his gun tightly in both hands, and pointed it at his partner's stalker. The man looked exactly as he'd mentally profiled him. Tall, good looking, and while it was hard to tell from all the rain, seemed to be meticulous in his grooming. Probably a businessman of some sort. He was unclear at this point on how this man was associated with Jenny Montgomery.

Booth carefully got to his feet, keeping his eye on the man, he glanced in the window at his partner, who had hit her head on the steering wheel, and was lying across the seat, evidently unconscious. He desperately wanted to make sure she was okay, but also knew this stalker was very very smart, and he couldn't afford to take his eyes off him for one minute.

"Who are you?" Booth demanded, turning and facing the other man fully, taking a few steps in his direction. The man backed up a step, pointing his own gun at Booth

"Does it matter Agent Booth? You'll be joining your partner soon anyway" the man smiled through his words. Evidently the man was under the mistaken impression that Brennan was dead. He was okay with him thinking that. The rain had let up somewhat, but both men were still drenched, water dripping from their hair and jackets. Puddles had formed everywhere, and mud caked their shoes.

"Come on. If you're going to kill me anyway, what harm does it do you revealing who you are anyway?" Booth coaxed, hoping to buy time

The man shook his head and smiled. "Ah very well. You're persistent, and I see no harm in revealing a few details. However first I must insist you drop your weapon….actually, just put it in the car with your deceased companion" the man watched as Booth opened the driver's side door, and carefully set his gun beside Brennan's head, hoping she'd awaken, and understand what was happening.

Leaving the door open to the SUV, he took a step around the door, his hands raised slightly.

"Jennifer Montgomery, as you knew her, was my former wife, my name is Christopher Mattson" the man began, his voice steady, the man kept his gun trained on Booth.

"But if you're her former spouse-" Booth interrupted

"Please. Let me continue Agent. As I was saying, she was my former wife. My sweet Jenny started to have some mental problems, and refused to get the help she so desperately needed, and as a result, we ended in divorce" the man said with a melancholy tone to his voice. Booth took a careful step in the mans direction, taking advantage of his distraction as he told his story_. If I could just get that gun_…he thought

"Sadly, Jenny pursued you in an unbalanced way, not taking rejection well; she was forced to end her life. In my eyes, it was all your fault. The Bible says, in God's words – 'an eye for an eye'. I am doing not only what Jenny would have wanted, but what God wants too" the man said with conviction, his eyes intense, his gaze unwavering.

Before either man could say or do anything, a shot rang out in the woods. The mans eyes widened, and his mouth hung open and he fell backwards. A bullet hole struck him in the center of his forehead. The man toppled backward over the tree in the road.

Booth glanced over his shoulder at Brennan, who had apparently awoken, hearing the situation, and seeing his gun, took it and ended the mans life and effectively saved his own.

"Bones! Are you okay?" he exclaimed, hurrying over to her side, and taking a visual inventory of the bump on her forehead. He slid his gun out of her grasp, and into his pocket of his wet coat. He took her into his arms, and held her, grateful that she was okay, that she was alive, that it was finally over.

"Well, my head hurts, but other than that I'm fine. Who was that man? Why was he trying to kill me?" she inquired, pulling back from his embrace, and dialing the police on his cell phone she'd retrieved from the SUV

"It's a long story Bones. Don't worry about it now. Listen, how about after the police and everything is said and done, we have a nice quiet weekend here at the cabin, no cell phones, no computer, just you and me? What do you say?" he asked her, turning her away from the dead man who lie a few feet from where they stood

She smiled "Sure that sounds nice…"

"Bones, you know, you seem to have a knack for getting yourself into trouble, you know that?" he said, still smiling at her, still grateful that it was over, and that they were both okay.

"Yes. I know. Its good that I have my own 'knight in shining FBI standard issue body armor' isn't it?" she quipped, using Angela's description of him

Without answering her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

The end!


End file.
